Mistakes
by blizzard.415
Summary: Mistakes are made on both sides. Hermione should've used her head.
1. Accidental

Before he could stop himself he discovered that his hands were tangled in her hair and his lips firmly fastened on hers.

 _How did it come to this?_

When he finally, painfully pulled away he saw her watching him, her eyes shining- glistening.

"Hermione…?" He watched her, but he couldn't gauge her reaction to his kiss. She was as closed-off as ever…save for the single tear that slid down her cheek.

" _Granger_ ," he said, more urgently this time, "I'm sorry — are you alright? Did I—" he cursed himself under his breath, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said, "but we cannot do this." She ran off, her scarf whipping off, a white, rapidly disappearing blur in the darkness. With shock he realized he was shivering — had it always been so cold?

He rubbed his hands and trudged back through the snow.


	2. Engaged

_Why had she done that?_ Hermione shivered. It had been dreadfully impulsive of her. It was unlike her to simply- simply kiss someone and run off… let alone her… But she couldn't help thinking about him.

She would never have believed such a reclusive man could be so _passionate_. She thought Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon, but _Snape_ wasn't supposed to have emotions. He was a surly man, and he never had a kind word to say about anyone. He'd always called her a 'smart-arse' or a 'little-miss-know-it-all' in the past; if he had ever felt affection for her before that moment in the snow, he had hidden it well.

Unconsciously, she touched her lips. Warmth – his warmth – still lingered there, and she suddenly recalled his hands tousled in her hair and the way his hungry, desperate eyes had roved her face. The memory of him made her blush like a schoolgirl. Though it was cold out, her cheeks burned as she thought of what might have been if she hadn't pulled away.

 _No_. She shook her head and wrung her hands, feeling the familiar band around her ring finger. She was engaged to Ron. Dear Ron. Kind Ron. She loved Ron, his silliness, his gentlemanly manners, the way he looked at her whenever she said anything smart (which was most of the time, really). She loved the way he held her too, how he'd cradle her head against his chest and sing old wizard songs to her with his endearingly off-key voice.

She loved Ron.

But sometimes, she wondered if they had gotten engaged too soon. Ron had proposed 2 years after they had graduated from Hogwarts. It was a sweet, traditional affair; they had dinner with the rest of the Weasley family, Harry and a few other family friends when Ron got down on one knee and proposed. That day, looking into his eyes, she said yes.

Occasionally, however, she would wonder if she said 'yes' so empathically because of how much everyone else in the room supported their relationship. If she had said no…why, everyone would've been very disappointed. Molly, bless her soul, had taken her aside afterwards and thanked her for accepting her 'hapless, dolt of a son' in marriage. Harry couldn't stop grinning for the rest of that night. As for Ron, he quickly proclaimed he was the luckiest wizard in the world.

She remembered feeling happy. However, night after night of lying in Ron's arms, stroking the same ginger-furred arms made her wonder if she had missed out, if there had been paths not taken into more wondrous, exciting woods.

Perhaps that was why she had kissed Snape.

It felt dangerous. Thrilling. Intoxicating.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, breaking her reverie.

 _1 new message from S._ She took a deep breath and attempted to pushed him out of her mind.

"Hermione," she said aloud, "you're an engaged woman."

She strode off, heading home to the man she loved — away from the man she wanted.


	3. Dreams

_Granger_. Snape tossed and turned in his bed. That infernal, bushy-haired girl. Or rather, _woman_. It was impossible to deny that Miss Granger had grown into an enviably beautiful young woman. Even more attractive, however, was her blazing wit. She was brilliant, and destined for great things; that was why he had been so confused when he learned of her engagement to Ronald Weasley.

After her graduation from Hogwarts, he had stayed in contact with Harry, Hermione and Ron. They were such a close-knit group; when Harry asked him to be Albus Severus' godfather, it was only natural he would be introduced to the other two. It was then that he had laid eyes on her again.

She smiled at him. "Professor Snape! How have you been?" She'd inquired, in that breezy tone of hers.

"I've been well," he replied. "And you? I see, you're engaged."

She smiled. Yes, she was engaged to Ron. It had been a long time coming, Snape supposed. They had always been inseparable in that close-knit group of theirs.

"How is Hogwarts?" Her voice broke his reverie.

"The usual," he replied, a little stiffly. "Always the occasional annoying know-it-all, of course, but they have big shoes to fill."

She laughed, and he found his eyes drawn to the curves of her lips, painted a modest pink.

Lips that he had kissed just hours ago, Snape recalled. He touched the corners of his mouth and relived the moment again and again, until he fell asleep with the taste of her lips and woke to the sight of her face. A dream. He sighed, then reached for his phone.

A reply from Hermione. _We need to talk. I'll come to you._

He got up, his face impassive, and stalked to the kitchen.


	4. Home

"Where were you?" Ron asked, and for once Hermione found herself at a loss for words.

"I-I was at work," she replied.

"Work on a Saturday?" Ron asked incredulously. "I wanted to take you out…you know, like a date night or something. Muggle movies are full of those." He ruffled his hair in frustration. "You just haven't seemed like yourself lately, 'Mione. I wanted to cheer you up and stuff."

The band around her seemed to tighten. "Aww Ron," she replied, "that's so sweet." She choked down her guilt. "Do you want any tea?"

"No," Ron smiled. "You need a break. I'll go make tea, you stay here. I also got us some Chocolate Frogs, I remember you used to love those."

She wished, right then, that Ron could be a less loving, less perfect husband. Anything for her to justify that stolen kiss, her _awful,_ unreasonable desires for Snape.

"Did you miss me?" Ron asked playfully as he waved a cup of tea under her nose.

She looked up to him, at his ginger lashes and freckled nose. Suddenly, she stood up.

"Woah! Careful there!" Ron yelped. "I almost dropped the cup!"

"Leave it," she whispered, and grabbed him by the collar. "Kiss me."

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, and cupped his hands around her face. "Hermione," he sighed, and dipped his face lower, covering her lips with his. His kiss was soft and gentle, sending shafts of warmth through her body. His arms wrapped around her and suddenly she was swept off her feet and up the stairs.

"Hermione," he whispered as he placed her on their bed and smoothed her hair. "Hermione, I love you so goddamn much."

Tears pricked at her eyes and she silenced him with a kiss, pulling him closer. "Ron," she said, "you are perfect."

 _Too perfect for me_.

The next morning when she woke up, she resolved to end her feelings for Snape. She was nothing if not logical. She had not future with Snape.


	5. Regret

"Hermione," Snape started. "That kiss, yesterday…"

"I wanted to talk to you about that, actually," Hermione said. "We shouldn't have done that."

"I concur," Snape replied. "I apologize. It was a slip on my part, and I can assure you it won't happen again."

"Severus…" Hermione said, "I think we need to avoid each other for a while. I-It's not you. I just— " She bit her lip, "I jut don't trust myself."

"I see," he replied stiffly. "Wise."

"Severus," she said, desperately, "say something."

He looked at her, and for the first time she felt afraid. His eyes gleamed with a hunger she didn't know existed.

"You should leave," he said, and pointed to the door. "Show yourself out."

She stood up. "Hug?"

A dark blur and suddenly she was held tightly in his arms. "Hermione," he murmured, "I don't regret the kiss."

She tensed, but his vice-like grip around her waist did not weaken. "Severus," she said, "I need to go."

"Hermione," he said, and whispered huskily into her ear, "you kissed me back yesterday, did you not?"

She struggled but he would not let her go.

"Severus, we shouldn't do this!"

"Granger," he whispered, "shut off that big brain of yours and do what you want for once."

He kissed her, and she felt a shaft of electricity surge through her body. Her wedding band burned as she returned the kiss in kind, hungrily, angrily, desperately and suddenly the bonds around her loosened. His hands found their way into her hair and twisted her unruly strands around his fingers.

She gasped as his lips moved southward, leaving a trail of kisses between her breasts. "You're beautiful," he sighed.

Her hands struggled with his robes, tugging desperately at the fabric separating her from him. He gasped as her hands wandered down his chest, and his eyes widened as they ventured lower.

"Severus," she said, "I want you."

Suddenly she was relieved of her jeans and Snape was between her legs, sending her closer to the edge with each lick and she felt herself overwhelmed with pleasure. "Sev–Severus!" She gasped and Snape stopped. "Please…" She trembled with effort.

His face loomed above hers, and she clasped her arms around his neck. "Hermione," he murmured, "do you really want this?"

He moaned as he felt her cool hands wrapped around his manhood. She looked up at him, pleased at the noises she could elicit from him. "Do you want this?" She teased.

A groan as her hands moved rhythmically up and down, up and down. "God, Granger," he said, "you don't know how long I've wanted this."

"Good," she cooed. "Because I want-" She stopped, as she caught sight of her wedding band.

" _Ron,_ " she whispered.

Snape froze.

"GET OFF ME!" Hermione screeched and Snape found himself shoved off the sofa.

Hermione frantically got dressed and grabbed her things.

"Hermione," Snape started, "I'm sorry."

Her eyes were red with tears. "We can't see each other ever again," she said firmly, the lips he loved so much set into a firm line.

She didn't wait for a reply; she slammed the door behind her with a bang.

As Snape watched her leave from the window, he felt lonelier than he had ever felt before.


End file.
